


The Comfort of Deceit

by GoingDeceased



Series: In Defense of the Dark Sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Prinxiety - Freeform, Dad Deceit, Minor Prinxiety, Panic Attacks, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, anxiety attack, deceit raised the dark sides, including Virgil, set right after the end of DWIT, sympathetic dark sides, they just want Virgil to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingDeceased/pseuds/GoingDeceased
Summary: After telling Thomas the truth of who he is Virgil starts to panic.The moment Virgil entered back into the Mindscape Deceit could feel it, he could sense his overwhelming fear and panic. Virgil may be with the “Light” Sides now but Deceit still was the one who raised him and cared for him the majority of his existence. When you know and care for someone for that long you become attuned to when they’re in distress or need. So when he felt Virgil’s panic as he entered the Mindscape not too long after Remus did, he sprung into action.





	The Comfort of Deceit

The moment Virgil entered back into the Mindspace Deceit could feel it, he could sense his overwhelming fear and panic. Virgil may be with the “Light” Sides now but Deceit still was the one who raised him and cared for him the majority of his existence. When you know and care for someone for that long you become attuned to when they’re in distress or need.

So when he felt Virgil’s panic as he entered the Mindscape not too long after Remus did, he sprung into action. He couldn’t waste time notifying all the other sides so he ordered Remus, who was sitting upside down on the couch picking his nose, to go alert the other sides that Virgil was in trouble.

The darker creativity groaned, but Deceit sunk out before he could protest more. Popping into the space where he sensed Virgil, he was expecting to be greeted with the dark purples and blacks of the anxious sides room with said side bundled up in blankets on his bed or floor. What he wasn’t expecting was to see golds, whites, and blacks as he appeared in his  _ own _ room. His eyes landed on Virgil who was curled up rocking on the floor with his face buried in one of Deceit’s pillows. Worrying about the tears and eyeliner that would surely stain the pillow could come later, there were more pressing matters at the moment.

The snakelike side rushed over to -what could best be described as- his son’s side. Not yet touching him. “Virgil I need you to listen to me.” His voice was quiet but firm, “Take deep breaths. You remember your breathing exercises? I know you do.” He peeled off his off his gloves. “Is it okay if I touch you Virgil?” He asked, his hands hovered near the panicking side.

Virgil didn’t speak but gave a small nod, and that was all Deceit needed. He surged forward wrapping the younger side in his arms, holding him close as he slowly swayed back and forth. Virgil had discarded the pillow he was clinging onto, and was now burying his face into the crook of Deceit’s neck. His arms clasped across his back, his hands clinging to the back of Deceit’s cape like it was his only lifeline. Deceit ran his fingers through purple hair, humming a random tune. Deceit hoped the other sides weren’t giving Remus any trouble when he tried to explain what was happening.

As soon as that thought appeared so did a loud knock at his door accompanied by a cacophony of loud voices, which only made Virgil whimper and somehow manage to cling to him tighter. Deceit suppressed a growl not wanting to make the side in his arms any more scared than he was. With a small wave of his hand he made sure the door was locked and soundproofed. As an extra precaution, and slightly out of annoyance, he silenced the sides for good measure. They could wait until Virgil was more emotionally stable.

* * *

Out of the four Light Sides, and Thomas, Roman and Virgil knew best that the line between them and the “Dark” Sides wasn’t as cut and dry as Thomas would like to believe. Patton was scared of acknowledging the Dark Sides because if they could be good, could he be bad? Sure Logan wasn’t as bad, but he focused on the visible facts, and the facts were that the Dark Sides hindered Thomas’ productivity. While Virgil was once a Dark Side, and knew them better than any of the Light Sides could. Except when it came to Roman knowing Remus. Remus could be a royal pain in the behind but he was still Romans brother, Dark Side or not. So when Remus quietly popped into their shared room without his usual loud fanfare, Roman simply looked up from his current screenplay with a raised eyebrow.

“Hey there Princey Poo,” He wiggled his fingers, “important news straight from the snakes mouth. Seems like your tall dark and not so handsome boy toy is in a bit of a stitch, might want to go see what that’s all about before you got to go off on a quest to find a new one.” Remus grinned, but Roman could tell by the way he was fidgeting he was nervous.

“Did you say my boy toy? Pray tell who would you be referring to?” Roman asked puzzled. Not in the mood for Remus’ shenanigans after being knocked out twice by him.

“You know your chemically imbalanced romance? The hakuna to your tatas? The one you wanna get all juicy with.” He finished with a shoulder wiggle.

Roman opened his mouth to shoot back a retort, but took a deep breath in. “Are you by chance referring to Virgil?” Remus gave him a ‘well duh’ look. “First off call him my boy- call him  _ that _ again and you’ll regret it. Second of all why didn’t you say so sooner! What’s happening to Virgil?” The lighter side of creativity jumped out of his chair, he grabbed his brothers arm and ran to alert the other sides. Positive they weren’t told yet. 

Once they were all gathered Remus led them to Deceits door presenting it with a grand gesture. The other sides took no time in trying to open the door only to find it locked. They started pounding on the door calling out to their friend.

“Virge kiddo are you in there?”  
“Is everything alright Virgil, do you need assistance?”

“”Fear not my anxiety ridden friend, we are here to save you from whatever quarrels you!”

They all stopped though when an angry hiss ran through their minds. Finding their hands now covering their mouths. Remus, the only side by the door unaffected chuckled and shook his head. “Oh dearie me  _ whatever _ could be going on in their I wonder?” He gave an exaggerated pout when all the sides shared nervous glances and glared at him. “Poor little emo, all alone in there with a master of lies and manipulation. We’ll be lucky if he makes it out at all really. After all us  _ Dark Sides _ are oh so evil aren’t we?” His head snapped to the side with a crack, his eyes wide. Of course he was worried about Virgil too, but not because he was in there with Deceit, Remus knew the snake wouldn't do anything to purposely hurt the former Dark Side unless he thought it would help more than hurt in the end. But the Light Sides didn’t have to know that. Plus getting them riled up distracted him from his own worry. From the way the serpent reacted it was a bad one, the first one this bad since the emo joined in with the Light Sides. 

* * *

After a while Deceit managed to calm down Virgil, if only slightly. “Now, can you tell me what's wrong honey? Remember you do not have to if you don’t want to.” He said softly still slowly rocking the other side back and forth. “But it does help to talk about it, and the only way I can help you work through this is if you’re honest with me.” He said pushing Virgil back just enough to meet his eyes, he cupped the distressed side’s cheek and wiping away some tears. Virgil slowly met Deceit’s eyes with his own. Deceit filed away the fact that Virgil’s eyes had reverted to their original green and purple cat eyes for later, one thing at a time.

Virgil gave a few shuddering breaths and wiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his hooding before slowly speaking. “I-I told. I told Thomas that I was. I told him that I'm one of you guys,” He hiccuped, “a  _ Dark Side.” _ He said the name as if it burned, he never liked the name his friends pinned onto the Others. He may not consider himself one of them anymore, they were still his family. Still the ones who were there for him as he developed into a side of his own.

Deceit gave a tsk. “That’s what has you so worked up? I’m sure Thomas still cares for you, even if you used to live with us.” He reassured pulling Virgil into an embrace once more rubbing circles into his back.

Virgil let out another broken sob, “No you don’t understand! You should have seen his face! He was scared of me, he recoiled away from me.” He wailed and resumed crying into Deceit’s neck. Deceit had to restrain himself from popping in on Thomas to give him a true piece of his mind. Right now Virgil needed him, he could chew out their host later. 

He paused trying to think of something to say. “I’m sure you’re over analyzing this, it wouldn’t be the first time would it? I doubt Thomas will see you any differently than before.” But even saying it he knew it was a lie, even if Thomas didn’t actively shun his anxious side, the two had crossed a point impossible to come back from. Even in the best case scenario the man wouldn’t see Virgil the same as he use to. 

“Okay let's think of worst case scenarios. In the very, very, small chance Thomas doesn’t want to accept you as part of the group anymore. What would happen?”

“I’d get kicked out of the part of the Mind Palace that the rest live, and I’d have nowhere to go. Thomas would stop listening to me and  **_get into danger just so he can spite me._ ** ” Virgil’s voice started to echo as he started to panic more.

“No. That is not what would happen.” Deceit said firmly leaving no room for argument. “Even if the other sides somehow have a 180 personality shift and let that happen, you’d be welcomed back home with us.”

“But the Others.” His voice cracked.

“The rest of the Others can deal with it, plus I doubt Remus would protest much either.” Deceit comforted him.

After a few more comforting words it seemed as if Virgil had cried himself asleep. Deceit continued rocking back and forth humming a soft tune. He smiled as he noticed the darkly clad side starting to purr in his sleep. He totally  _ didn’t _ miss moments like this. He took a few more seconds to revel in the moment before he waved his hand to unlock his door and released the forced silence on the other sides.

Once they realized that the door was open to them the sides behind the door barged in, Roman brandishing his sword, ready to defend their friend from the lying Dark Side. They stopped in their tracks at the sight in front of them. Deceit glared up from where he was sitting placing a finger to his mouth in a motion for them to be quiet, motioning to the sleeping Virgil wrapped around him. As the sides looked on in confusion Remus poked his head into the room. Remus quickly walked over to the two on the floor, relaxing when he saw Virgil asleep safely in Deceit’s arms. He locked eyes with Deceit and pulled out a sharpie, waving it in his hand silently asking the question on his mind. Which was quickly shot down with a glare.

“What have you done to my wonderful strange son?” Patton accused. 

“Patton come on, does Virgil look hurt to you?” Roman pointed out, “He actually looks calmer than he has in a while.” 

“But, well, yeah. But in that case now I'm just confused. How did Deceit know Virgil was panicking before we did? And why would you comfort him, I thought you two hated-,” well that's a strong word, “-strongly disliked each other?” Patton phrased the last question as more of a statement. His head tilted to the side in confusion. 

Deceit gave the fatherly side an incredulous look. “Could you ever find it in you to give up on one of your children? No matter what they sssay or do, would your love for them vanish?” Deceit hissed. At Patton and Logan’s confused faces he rolled his eyes. “I am at my core, self-preservation. Something everyone is born with. I was the first of the sides to be rejected, do you honestly think I wouldn’t care for the new sides that Thomas rejected as part of himself? You may think of Virgil as your son, but I was the one to raise him since the moment he appeared.”

Logan cleared his throat, “Well since some of you act like…” Logan looked over to Remus who was currently seemed to be doing shots of mouthwash, “...that. I merely came to the assumption that it was more of a, how do you say, free for all.” He adjusted his tie. “Apparently I was incorrect in my hypothesis.”

Roman looked between the moral and logical side in disbelief. “Were you two not aware of this? I thought it was common knowledge, am I the only one in the know for once?”

“Well of course we didn’t know silly, why do you think we reacted to him so badly when he kept proding Virgil, or in general really? It’s not like snakes are the model animal for trust, we thought Deceit was trying to bring him back to the Dark Sides.” Patton explained.

“Oh no I definitely was trying to bring him back at first. Then I realized he was better, happier with you three. Plus it was the only way to see him, he didn’t exactly visit. So when the discussion of lying came up I took my chance. I missed him.” Deceit gazed down at Virgil, brushing some hair out of his face. 

Virgil slowly stirred awake, blinking his eyes to adjust to the light he saw a pair of familiar brown and yellow eyes. “Dad?” He asked mind still groggy from sleep his brows knitted. Patton lit up at that utterance and made a move towards Virgil, only to be held back by Logan with a shake of his head.   
Still sleepy he rubbed his eyes. “Dad…” he paused, and quickly untangled himself from the other side “sorry I mean Deceit, what are you doing in my room?” He caught sight of the ceiling, which was gold instead of purple. “Wait what am I doing in your room?”

“Remember? You popped in here after your talk with Thomas.” Deceit regret telling him that, once he saw his reaction. Perhaps it would have been better to lie.

Virgil gave a soft “oh” slouching more than he already was. “Guess I should beg you to let me move back in?” He gave a weak forced smile. “I doubt Thom-,” He choked up on the name, “I doubt that  _ he _ will let me stay with the group anymore.”

Deceit cleared his throat awkwardly, “Ah about that. The ‘group’ as you put it are definitely  _ not  _ behind you right now.” He lied in discomfort. 

Virgil’s eyes, now back to their normal brown, widened as he slowly turned around to see the rest of the sides who all had varying emotions on their faces. Patton was heartbroken over the fact that his dark strange son would even think that they would let him be kicked out. Logan was filing away lots of new information as he examined everyone in the room. Roman, sword forgotten at his side, was conflicted whether to go and comfort Virgil or to beat his brother upside the head for making jokes when he came to get him, now that the situation had calmed down a bit. Remus was leaning against the wall arms and legs crossed, he gave Virgil a wide eyed smile when they made eye contact but didn’t say anything.

Virgil’s breathing started to pick up once again as he looked at each of his friends. But he couldn’t call them that now, they won't ever want to be his friend after this. He hurt Patton’s feelings, who currently looked like he was about to cry. Logan looked like he broke, frozen in all but his eyes. Roman was looking between him and Remus glaring probably thinking the worst. Virgil refused to even look at Deceit behind him who must be embarrassed to be caught even being somewhat nice to him. To make it worse he probably got eyeliner all over him. There's no way he won’t hate him now. Remus would only talk to him to feel worse because of Deceit and Roman’s reactions. Not even mentioning how Thomas is sure to react next time he sees him. He’ll be kicked out of both areas of the Mindscape, nowhere to go drifting along as an outcast amongst all sides. Never again will he taste Patton's cooking, or hear Roman sing, he won’t ever discuss about how small they are in the universe with Logan. He and Remus will never engage in their horrible banter that he secretly enjoyed, and Deceit would never talk to him again let alone comfort him after a panic attack.

Virgil was spiraling more and more, everything was too bright, too much noise, he was too open, there was too much open space, he was too exposed to threats. He snapped his hood up and pulled it over his eyes. He had to make himself as small as possible. 

Suddenly a voice broke through the haze of panic. “Virgil come on everything is going to be okay. Whatever you are worrying about we can work through it. I’ll always be here if you want help, that won’t change no matter if you’re with the Light Sides or with us. I will be there for you, and I’m positive so will they.” He finished looking over to the Light Sides, who were all looking on in worry.

Virgil cracked his eyes open to see Deceit kneeling in front of him. “ **_You mean you guys don’t hate me?_ ** ” He asked looking at everyone.

They all shook their heads. “Now while it is so  _ very _ lovely having you all here.” Deceit said standing up addressing the other sides in his room, “I think a talk with Thomas is definitely  _ not _ in order.” He growled, eyes burning in anger. He popped out of the room and into the physical world, bringing Virgil along with him. 

* * *

They appeared in the kitchen, Thomas having just gotten up being able to sleep now that Remus wasn’t causing the others to panic. He heard the displacement of air behind him signaling that a side had appeared. Thomas finished his mouthful of cereal and sighed. “Look Patton buddy I told you it’s fine, you didn’t know the effect you were having. You don’t have to keep saying sorry.”

He started to take another bite of cereal but froze when he heard the voice behind him speak. “So sorry to disappoint Thomas. But I must say it is  _ wonderful  _ that I must speak with you, really. Totally  _ not  _ looking forward to it.” 

Thomas groaned but didn’t turn around, he was still pretty tired from yesterday. “Deceit lovely as always. Look I already had to deal with one-,” he stopped, “apparently two Dark Sides yesterday. Really don’t feel like going three for three and going through another personal crisis.”

Thomas heard a choked sound that definitely did not come from Deceit. He whipped around in his chair to see standing next to Deceit, Virgil who looked like he was just punched in the gut. Guilt instantly flashed across Thomas’ face. “Oh, oh no Virge I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that. I’m just-.”

Deceit gave a final squeeze to Virgil’s shoulder before walking towards Thomas snarling. “Oh I really wish you hadn't said that Thomas.” Sure he couldn’t hurt Thomas, not physically at least, but he sure as hell could simply stop doing the majority of his job. “I was fine when it was me you were directing your insecurities towards, I can handle it. Even Remus was fine, getting the chance to embarrass his brother a bit, as well as having even the slimist chances of being listened to for once.” He was now face to face with Thomas, venom practically dripping off of every word. “But to tear Virgil down after everything he has done to get your trust and respect. After he worked so hard for his contributions to be noticed for what they are. And you have the GALL to call him ‘Virge’ like you weren’t the reason he has been panicking ever since you were told the truth?” He gave an empty chuckle. “I did my best to raise the sides you deemed not worthy of being a part of you, I took in the abandoned twin who’s whole reason he existed was because he was  _ bad _ , I took in the panicking child who took hours to calm down and was always caught up on the fact that he was hated for just trying to do his best to protect you!” He seethed, “Well I am so very sorry if I didn’t raise them  _ good _ enough for you. You keep claiming you want the truth Thomas, now that you have it are you glad you kept asking? Are you happy knowing that in your refusal of acknowledging the parts of yourself you’d rather not, that you caused so much damage to your sides?”

They stood there staring each other down before a shaky voice rang out. “Deceit...Dad… whatever, just stop. Please. This won’t make anything better.” The two men broke their staredown to see Virgil who simply looked defeated.

Deceit took a calming breath, “Very well, just know this Thomas. Keep refusing to accept these parts of yourself and I will have no choice but to be more… lax with hiding the things you would rather not, or should not know about yourself.” He sunk down with a swish of his cloak.

Virgil refused to meet Thomas’ eyes as he spoke, “Don’t worry I won’t bother you again, at least not in person. I get that you won’t want to see me anymore. I’ll be in the back of your mind just enough to keep you alive and working, but you won’t have to see me again. It’s okay, I get it.” He shrugged and made a move to sink out but was stopped by Thomas who grabbed his arm. Virgil’s eyes widened in fear, he looked down at Thomas’ hand then up at him and hissed, trying to yank his arm back. 

Thomas was taken aback from the hiss sure, but it wasn’t the first time the anxious side had hissed. No he was more surprised at the brown eyes he was accustomed to with Virgil were now a heterochromic purple and green. He was almost surprised enough to let go of his hold, almost.

“Virgil, look. I don’t want you to leave, you’re part of the group and always will be. Sure it will take some time to wrap my head around the fact that you were a Dark Si-,” he stopped at Virgil’s flinch, “the fact you were one of the Others, but that’s for me to figure out. Not for you to worry over.”

Virgil looked at Thomas confused. “But when I told you, you didn’t say anything. You just stepped back and stared at me.”

“You didn’t give me a chance to say anything Virgil. I was shocked, yeah, but I wasn’t scared” He reassured. “Yes I stepped back, but it wasn’t out of fear, I was seeing things in a new light. A lot of things made a lot more sense. I wasn't scared or you, if anything I was worried for you.”

Virgil looked at Thomas hopefully, “yeah?”

Thomas gave a small laugh. “Yes, you’re part of the group Virge, and I wouldn’t want it any other way.” He smiled and opened up his arms, “Now, can I get a hug?” Virgil returned the smile and let himself be hugged. “Really digging the two colored eyes by the way, it suits you.”

“The eyes?” Virgil pulled away and rushed to the nearest reflective surface. Staring back at him were the eyes he tried to hard to hide from Thomas. At least his pupils weren’t slit, a trait that marked him as being a darker part of Thomas. 

“Oh looks the cat is out of the bag. Huh kiddo?” Patton said rising up, Logan and Roman by his side. “There are so many puns I can make now that Thomas knows. Of course only if you’re comfortable with that Virgil.” He added quickly.

“You know Virgil we could have faced this quest of emotions together. Yes you had Deceit, but we are your friends and we all would have done anything to help.” Roman said in a flourish.

Virgil’s eyes narrowed at Roman. “You seem to be taking the revelation of my relationship with Deceit better than the other two, well three including Thomas.”

Roman spoke up before the other two sides in question could sputter out a reply. “Ah yes, I already knew about it. I share a room with Remus, we may have our many, many differences but we are still brothers. Hard to not know who got stuck raising and dealing with the flaming heap of garbage.”

“I didn’t think we took it too bad. Yeah sure I was sort of surprised to find out you had another dad before me. But that's for your ol’ pops to deal with.” Patton said pointing at himself with a thumb.

“Well while this new knowledge of the inner workings of the….Others is a cause for me to rethink quite a few things, it only makes sense that you prefer to keep the details of your life with them close to your chest. Especially due to how we have acted towards them.” Logan shrugged.

Patton cooed and gathered everyone into a hug. His family was all here, sure they may have other members in their own families, but right now they were his. And that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> First work for a fandom I've been in for ages hope you liked it. If this gets enough interest, like two people, I'll make this into a series of connected one-shots. This wasn't beta'd so sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
